


Por extensão

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Camieux is #1 wingsis, Cucouroux is done with all her sisters, F/F, I wrote this for a challenge in Spirit, everyone ships SilvaxSong, ways a family dinner can go wrong but not really
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Na lógica de Camieux, tudo estava claro. Se Cucouroux e Silva eram suas irmãs e Silva gostava de Tweyen, então Tweyen era parte da família e ela tinha uma nova irmã!E claro, jantares em família sempre devem incluir todos os membros.[30 temas #7: Família]
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Por extensão

Tudo começou com uma ideia inocente.

Camieux queria porque queria um jantar em família.

Talvez um pouco fosse o fato que nos últimos tempos, Silva e Cucouroux estavam passando bastante tempo fora, seja em trabalhos ou projetos paralelos próprios.

Na última vez que Cucouroux havia passado alguns dias em casa, elas haviam passado o tempo todo pensando em uma arma que pudesse ser útil nas aventuras dela com o pessoal da Grandcypher. Foi divertido trabalhar junto de todo mundo, mas não foi nada legal ser deixada para trás no final!

Camieux ainda estava chateada que Cucouroux nem mesmo perguntou se ela queria ir junto na próxima viagem...

E Silva, bem, Silva sempre estava por aí fazendo trabalhos. Silva mal passava em casa, exceto quando a amiga dela passava por lá antes ou alguém deixava alguma mensagem importante.

Para Camieux, o fato de Silva não passar em casa nem para visitar suas irmãs direito era simplesmente rude! Boas irmãs se lembram de visitar suas irmãzinhas!

Apesar que a amiga de Silva com nome difícil era bem legal. Sempre que ela visitava, Camieux sabia de duas coisas: primeiro que logo logo Silva apareceria em casa, e segundo, que ela iria ganhar um período incrível de atenção exclusiva! Tweyen sempre dava muita atenção a Camieux, e algumas vezes até mesmo passava o dia inteiro cuidando dela.

Claro que teve aquela vez que Silva _insistiu_ para Tweyen não se preocupar tanto, que ela que devia dar atenção e cuidar de Camieux e outras coisas do tipo. E Tweyen fez o que? Só sorriu, disse que gostava de Camieux e que de vez em quando ela gostava de um respiro no meio do trabalho de proteger o sky realm.

(Cucouroux não acreditou quando Camieux contou sobre as reações de Silva naquela situação. Mesmo sendo verdade.)

E por isso elas estavam nessa situação.

Cucouroux estava sentada de frente a Camieux, que fazia birra tentando convencer a irmã de sua ideia. Não que ideia fosse ruim, mas...

— De onde saiu isso Camieux?

— Vocês mal passam em casa mais! Eu sinto falta das refeições em família... — Camieux respondeu manhosa. — Sem falar que vocês me deixaram pra trás!

Antes que Cucouroux pudesse responder, a reação de Camieux a deixou sem resposta. Por um momento, a sombra da dúvida e da culpa por não ter sequer considerado que poderia ter levado Camieux consigo na Grandcypher tomou conta do rosto da atiradora.

Ela tinha que consertar isso. Então, tinha maneira melhor que ajudando sua querida irmãzinha em realizar um jantar em família?

No momento que esse pensamento passou pela cabeça de Cucouroux, ela ainda não sabia da confusão em que estava se metendo.

* * *

Cardápio? Escolhido. Pratos? Prontos para serem servidos. Mesa? Montada.

Item por item, Cucouroux conferia a lista das coisas necessárias para que tudo corresse conforme o esperado no jantar. Essa era a maneira dela se desculpar por não ter levado os sentimentos de Camieux em consideração antes.

— Yosh, tudo pronto! Agora é só esperar todas chegarem.

E não demorou muito para que Silva chegasse. As irmãs logo começaram a trocar ideias, enquanto Camieux parecia esperar sentada meio alheia a tudo.

E no meio da conversa, a campainha tocou. Camieux se levantou e antes que suas irmãs pudessem atender a porta, a pequena draph já estava recebendo a pessoa que aguardava ali.

Cucouroux foi a primeira a ver quem estava ali. Ela olhou confusa para Camieux, depois para Silva e depois novamente para a pessoa, antes de começar a ter uma ideia do que estava acontecendo ali.

— Tweyen?

Assim que ouviu seu nome ser chamado, a arqueira terminou de cumprimentar Camieux e se dirigiu às outras duas irmãs.

— Ah, Cucouroux. Silva. Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz com o convite. Eu realmente não esperava um convite para jantar!

E nesse exato momento, Cucouroux teve a plena consciência da confusão que acontecia ali. Mas já era tarde.

Tentando conter sua reação e lançando um breve olhar fulminante para Camieux, ela já se preparava para fazer um comentário quando foi interrompida por Silva.

— Pensei que a ideia para hoje era ter um jantar em família?

— Aham. — Confirmou Camieux enquanto puxava Tweyen pela mão, indicando o lugar reservado para a arqueira.

— Ahn... eu não quero incomodar. Qualquer coisa eu posso voltar um outro dia... — Começou Tweyen.

— Er... Camieux, porque você chamou Tweyen para um jantar em família, afinal? — Cucouroux perguntou, já esperando uma certa resposta.

— Não é óbvio? A família toda tem que estar junto para um jantar em família, se não, não pode chamar de jantar de família!

— E Tweyen é parte da família também, Camieux? — Questionou Silva.

— Como você não sabe disso irmã? É claro que sim! — Camieux respondeu fazendo bico — Se a irmã é a irmã e a irmã gosta da Tweyen, é claro que a Tweyen é parte da família!

O silêncio tomou conta da sala assim que Camieux disse essas palavras. Silva e Tweyen estavam vermelhas, mal olhando nos olhos uma da outra.

Cucouroux deu um belo de um _facepalm_. As intenções de Camieux eram as melhores possíveis, mas o plano não podia estar indo mais errado. Era hora de Cucouroux intervir e (tentar) salvar o jantar.

— Então, alguém quer salada?

* * *

E no final daquele desastroso jantar, Silva e Tweyen finalmente foram deixadas a sós.

Silva ainda estava vermelha, claramente incomodada, enquanto Tweyen já parecia mais à vontade agora que não tinham uma audiência.

— Obrigada pelo jantar, Silva. — Tweyen comentou enquanto olhava ao redor.

O silêncio voltou a reinar ali entre as duas. Silva se aproximou de Tweyen, no exato momento em que a arqueira quebrava novamente o silêncio.

— Ei Silva, o que Camieux disse era realmente verdade?

— Tweyen, eu...

— Não entendo como uma pessoa tão incrível como você pode gostar de alguém como eu...

— Do que você está falando?! — Silva interrompeu revoltada e com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão — É, é, é.... é você que é incrível aqui, Tweyen! Eu passei todo esse tempo tentando te alcançar porque eu sempre te achei incrível e...

— Mas, mas... — Tweyen já ia dizer aquelas palavras horríveis que tanto a atormentavam, quando Silva a interrompeu colocando um dedo na frente dos lábios da arqueira.

— Não ouse dizer que você é um monstro! Porque você não é! — Silva afirmou decidida, olhando nos olhos de Tweyen.

— Silva... — O olhar de Tweyen se suavizou e ela correspondeu ao olhar de Silva — Está certo, eu não vou mais dizer que sou um monstro. Mas você também não pode dizer que... unf!

Antes que a arqueira pudesse terminar o raciocínio, a sniper a puxou pela gola do uniforme e os lábios das duas se encontraram.

Foi uma ação breve, e quando as duas se separaram, os dois rostos vermelhos resistiram o impulso de desviar o olhar.

— Bem, se vai ser assim, acho que podemos carregar esse rótulo juntas? — Tweyen arriscou.

— Acho que deixei isso bem claro, não?

E com essa confirmação, as duas (finalmente) se resolveram. O grande mal entendido que havia causado problemas em seu relacionamento estava solucionado.

E com os problemas resolvidos com Tweyen, Silva finalmente pode enfrentar de vez suas irmãs.

Não que isso a tenha poupado de toda a provocação e piadinhas sobre ser lerda com romance.

— Ei Silva, agora podemos chamar a Tweyen pra jantares em família, né? — Camieux comentou antes de sair correndo.

Como se suas irmãs fossem deixar passar chances para interferir na sua vida amorosa!

Silva apenas respirou fundo e foi atrás da pequena draph.

Com risos e brincadeiras, aquela noite em família foi uma das melhores da vida de Silva.

E depois, ao ver suas irmãs dormindo pacificamente, Camieux não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que vinha da sensação de missão cumprida.

— E no fim, foi tudo de acordo de com o plano.

Camieux se juntou à pilha de pessoas e se acomodou junto dos que ali estavam. Sim, tudo havia saído de acordo com o plano. E a garotinha draph dormiu pacificamente, sabendo que agora tinha mais uma irmã. Uma irmã por extensão, mas mesmo assim uma irmã.

E saber disso era mais que o suficiente.


End file.
